Lori as Ace Savvy fluff
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Co-written with Ryan Mills-Manestar Nothing too special. Inspired by "A Tight Fit" by Eshbaal


**Based on "A Tight Fit" by eshbaal (Cover photo used with permission)**

Lori Loud was looking in the mirror at herself. Leni and Lincoln had just made her an incredibly accurate Ace Savvy costume for her. The oldest Loud sibling couldn't help but admire herself in her reflection. She was impressed by how good she looked in the tight costume. She had to admit, her body modeled the outfit incredibly well. She turned around to get a view from the back, pulling back her cape, noticing how form-fitting her tights were.

"Guess I know how Elastigirl feels," Lori remarked, rubbing her butt with her hand. Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"Can I come in," said a familiar latino voice.

"Yes you can!"

Bobby walked into Lori and Leni's room. "Hey, babe. I see you are dressed up as Ace Savvy. You look amazing in that costume."

"Thank you," Lori blushed. "It's literally amazing! Does my butt look too big? Be honest." She turnt around and showed him her gluteus maximus.

"Your butt does not look big at all. Say would you mind if I touched it?

"You're too sweet bear. And sure!"Lori bends down, holds her cape out of the way and has Bobby kneel down to feel her rump.

"Feels nice babe."

"Thanks, boo boo bear."

"You're welcome." Spanish teen began to use both of his hands to massage her bottom.

Lori sighs, "Oh, this is so relieving."

"You're very sexy," Bobby remarked, moving his face closer to her rump.

Just then, Lori accidentally farts in Bobby's face.

"Ah!" Bobby screams, moving his hands down and away from the fumes.

Lori blushes again. "Oops. Sorry Boo Boo Bear. Darn kale wraps."

"It's okay babe, I forgive you," Bobby said. "Plus it was lightly my fault too. No smell could ever keep us apart."

The blonde teen smiles at her boyfriend. "I appreciate that."

After recovering from his girlfriend stinking at him by mishap, Bobby stands up and puts his crotch up to Lori's butt.

"Oof," she exclaimed when Bobby put his plug into her outlet and began wiggling it.

"Too far?" He asked.

Lori, bending back up and turning to him, said, "Yeah. Let's take it easy."

"Sorry, babe," the teen said whilst wrapping his arms around her body.

"You're forgiven. I literally love you so much."

"I love you too." Roberto began kissing her, hands on her butt again.

Lori kissed him back, feeling the back of his head. She whipsered, "Mmmm, bobby."

"You are a good kisser," he whispered back.

"You too." She moved them both on top of her bed, still kissing him.

They make out for a while but are interrupted by a certain boy.

"L-L-Lori!" Clyde sees Lori and Bobby making out with Lori in a super accurate Ace Savvy costume. He thinks Lori looks nice in the cosplay, but he passes out.

"Clyde!" Lori gets up off Bobby and runs over to the black boy, trying to get Clyde to wake up.

"Is he alright?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. He just faints whenever he sees me." Lori began performing CPR on Clyde. After about a minute, Clyde's eyes start to open

"Wah! What happened?" pondered four eyes.

"You fainted bud," remarked the green wearing teen.

"I did. Why?. Clyde then looked up at Lori in her costume. "Oh I remember why."

"You okay, Clyde?" questioned the blonde, helping him up.

"I'm fine."

"That is literally great! Glad I could help give you mouth to mouth."

"That's what heroes do," Clyde said. "Wait, you gave me mouth to mouth?"

The masked blonde nodded. "Don't think too much of it.

The 11 year old blushed. "Thank you. I love your cosplay."

"Why Thank you," she said. "I had Leni and Lincoln work on it and it turned out very well."

"That's great!" Clyde admires Lori's costume down to its finest detail. She definitely had the body for tight spandex costume.

Lori smiled at the boy. "Careful while staring, Clyde. My boyfriend is still here."

"I understand," Clyde said in sorrow.

"I don't mind, little dude. There's plenty of Lori for both of us." The Spaniard fist bumps the African-American.

"Thank you, Bobby." Clyde responded. "I will respect you though, despite how much I wanna touch her." The boy realized what he said and covered his mouth.

Lobby laughs at Clyde.

"Oh come on, Bobby," Lori said with an idea in her head. "Clyde can smack butt one time."

"Wait what?" Exclaimed her boyfriend.

"You said it yourself Boo Boo Bear, there's enough me to go around." The blonde superhero turned away from Clyde, moved her cape out of the way and got down on her elbows and knees.

"Wait, I can actually smack you Lori?"

"Yep, but only one time and that's it, okay?" she smirked, preparing to get smacked. She winked at her boyfriend.

"Oh..yeah bud," he exclaimed. "Try hitting it as hard as you can." Bobby nudged the 11 year old.

"Okay." The black boy looked at her nice round hearted ass; he almost nosebleed at the loveliness of it. However, Clyde built up his courage and smacks Lori's butt as hard as he could. It jiggled a little.

"Whew!" Lori exclaimed, much to Clyde's delight. "Good job, Clyde!"

"Thank y-" Clyde was interrupted by Lori's jiggling butt farting again (on purpose this time) right into his face. "oooo." Clyde's head spun, "Lori toots." He falls over with hearts in his eyes.

"Excuse me," Lori said getting back up. She and Bobby have a good laugh about it.

"Good one Lori!" Luan exclaimed, poking her head out of her room.

"Thanks Luan," Lori said in a superhero stance. "I suppose today is literally Clyde's lucky day."

"Suppose so," Bobby said, pining her up against a wall and liplocking her again.


End file.
